Strawberry Flavored
by rainbowj's
Summary: (Killua x Oc) They were rivaling families. A black,and a white. One as cold as ice,the other as hot as fire. One is a rebel,the other a follower. One needs to break a hard shell,piece by piece. The other protects its territory.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Killua x Oc fic. In no way is she a Mary-sue and I'll try my best to avoid it. **

**Nevertheless,enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM,OWN HXH. But I do wish I own Killua though. He's such a cutie.**

* * *

**:-:PROLOGUE:-:**

'_There he is.'_

My gaze flickered on a plump middle-aged man in a suit. He was currently on his way to his limo, two of his bodyguards on each side. He was talking on his phone, by the looks of it, he must be talking to someone he despises by the way his hand is near crushing his phone and his expression is somewhere near exploding.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. The air seemed to be getting thicker and thicker by the moment. I had my precious crafted dagger clenched in my fist. My green eyes fired with determination.

"I have to prove myself. To my father. To my sister."

Easier said than done.

"**ARGHHH!"**

An ear-piercing scream snapped me from my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder to see my target…_dead._

My eyes went wide. Panic filled me almost instantly. I jumped from the roof and onto the parked limo. Blood was pooling everywhere. It was despairingly silent. Even his bodyguards were dead. But who could have been fast and silent enough to do this? There was only one conclusion.

Another assassin was present.

I was trembling. I admit, I was scared. My family never taught me how to fight powerful people. Only how to kill my targets. Questions flooded my mind.

'_Do I run?'_

'_Do I hide?'_

'_Do I wait?'_

"Shit." I mumbled through my trembling lips. I held my dagger close to me, positioning for battle.

I hear footsteps approaching me. I am really scared now. I hear it from behind me, but I was too afraid to look.

"Hey."

Suddenly, someone was in front of me in a flash. I let out a small scream as I stumbled off the limo. After regaining myself, I can hear him chuckling a bit.

"You're an assassin are you? Well, judging by the way you look, and how you thirst for blood, I guess you are."

He jumped down the car and out of the darkness and into the light of the streetlamp and how it dramatically flickered twice, I took this opportunity to examine his features.

He was 8 years old, like me. A blue hood was over his grey hair, which I immediately thought of how strange of a color it was. He had piercing blue eyes and his hands were coated with blood. So he was the one who killed them? And bare handed too.

'_Must mean he's pretty strong then. Shit.' _

"Let me guess, he's your target right? Hah, sorry about that. I accidentally killed him. He was looking at me funny." Oh, the nerve! He started laughing softly and scratched the back of his head.

"Are you thinking of ever getting up? Or do you like sitting on cold, dirty cemented floors?" he asked amused. I glared up at him, and carried myself of the ground, dusting off a few dirt.

"What family are you from?" he asked again. He got a lollipop from his pocket and popped it in his mouth.

"You ask too many questions." He seemed to be impressed that he finally got me to say something.

"And you didn't answer my question." He pressed.

"I know, and I don't plan to."

I started to walk away and I can't help the feeling that we were being watched. I shook my head and pushed the thought back. Almost suddenly, I bumped into something and his laugh was ringing in my head.

"Stupid streetlamp!" I bit back a curse and sent another glare at him. He started walking towards me with his hands behind his head and a smug grin on his face, which instantly made me want to wipe it off his face.

"What?" I asked when he was finally close enough.

"Are you happy?" his eyes suddenly became dark and serious. I looked at him, confused.

"With what?"

"With everything. With your life, with what you do, and what you are?" When I gave no answer he shook his head and mumbled a 'never mind' and fished for something in his pocket and threw it at me, which I caught with little trouble. Then he walked away. My mind was in deep thought with his words.

'_Am I really?'_

"Hey!" I shouted as I looked back to where he was walking down before. He was nowhere. He disappeared.

I wondered if I would ever meet this strange boy again.

I looked at what he threw at me, a lollipop. I unwrapped it, and popped it in my mouth. _Strawberry flavored._

Oh and, I never did get to know his name.

* * *

"Who was that, Killu?"

"Fuck off, Aniki."

"You know you're not allowed to make friends." The voice lacked emotion, and it was almost terrifying.

"I know."

"Then what do we have here? Don't make me kill her Killu, oh and look. She's from _that _family. You know how that would make dad feel?"

I shivered at his voice. I don't want to hear it anymore. I just walked pass him, and as I did, I felt something. Something I was afraid of. I just kept walking as I reached the gates, petted Mike, acknowledged Canary, and ran to my room and into my bed.

It was exhausting.

I wondered if I would ever meet the strange girl again?

Hn. Never did get to know her name.

* * *

**Please review! And some suggestions for names please! :) Thank youu labyu all 3 **


	2. Unfamiliar

_**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED 3 HART HART**_

* * *

_**Chapter one: Unfamilar**_

*_Ding* _The elevator beeped, as it indicated that I was on the right floor. The doors slid open, almost teasingly slowly. A flash of light suddenly blinded me for a whole second.

"Whoa." I seriously couldn't help the sound escape me. "I'm finally here!" My mind was practically dancing around, my heart was beating so fast. For others, the room looks like a dirty, smelly room with gruff and weird looking people around but for me, it's like a different thing. I got my badge from this really ridiculous looking guy, '34'

I look around and started walking to a corner, until this really ugly guy with a box nose gets in my way. Seriously, a box nose? Did he get punched hard for some reason?

"Oh hey!" he exclaimed disgustingly happy. "You look like it's your first time here."

"Yeah. How can you tell?"

"Well, it's my first time seeing you here so I figured that you might be. Just so you know…" He leaned closer to my ear, his hand cupping his mouth, as if he was going to tell something top-secret. "It's my 37th time here."

I nodded absently. '_I don't think that's something you should be proud of.'_

Seeing that I didn't reply, he began introducing the other applicants who were present, which sounded very much rehearsed. I learned a lot actually. Especially the guy who looks like a clown. He's a no-no.

"Oh yeah here." Tonpa (which was his name apparently), started fumbling through his bag until he grabbed a can of juice and held it in front of me, which I accepted gratefully. "A token of our meeting!" then he scurried off meeting other rookies.

I looked at the can of juice. '_Orange? Not a fan.' _Strawberry flavors are kinda my thing though. I heard someone lie his back on the wall next to me. He looked really tired and thin.

"Hey, you want to have this?" I shook the can slightly in my hand. He beamed and took it gratefully and gulping down without mercy. He puffed appreciatively after he finished.

"Thanks! That was uh-oh dear." He held his stomach as if he were pregnant and ran off without warning, leaving me alone, clueless.

"Oh I see. Very clever, Tonpa, very clever." That stupid box-nose. Karma will get him somehow. I glance at him talking to three people, a boy who seemed my age, and two more people. An old dude and a pretty blonde. I see him giving them the spoiled juice, poor boy, gulping it down.

Suddenly, I see him spitting it out of his mouth like some kind of waterfall, (eww) and said something to Tonpa that I couldn't quite catch. I see him scratching his head like some sheepish kid. Stupid idiot.

"Alright everyone! Settle down, settle down. The Hunter exam will commence now!" a loud voice rang across the room, people shot their heads up in surprise, some growled in excitement. I looked up to see a dude with a moustache. That's it. No mouth. How did he get so loud then?

"If you please, follow me." He walked straight to a door which opened up for him, and I saw a what seems like an endless corridor. We followed him as he said. Shoes squeaked and echoed through the spacious place. People were grumbling on about how he was quickening up pace but did not back down.

It was true though. Of what seemed to be a walk, turned into a marathon were trying hard to keep up, some were left on the hard floor.

I cursed. This was not what I wanted. Oh no, not at all.

Why?

Only because I have low stamina is all.

Sweat dripped down my forehead, but I can endure. Don't know for how long though.

"Hey there!" a loud cheerful voice disrupted my (now) red ears. I turned to look at the boy Tonpa was talking to earlier. Black spiky hair, huge eyes and a welcoming smile on his face. I tried to smile back despite my trouble breathing. I may look like a scary tomato right now.

"H-hey there." I stuttered. His smile faded a little.

"I'm Gon! And you don't look too well. Do you need help?" I shook my head.

"I'm good! Great!" I lied through clenched teeth. Of course, he didn't take it.

"Why don't you leave that huge sword on you back?" I frowned.

"No." I huffed. "Not my baby. Never ever."

"O-okay then. How about your bag? Seems pretty heavy. I think they'll give back what we left here once we finish this!" he smiled again. True,true.

I did what he said, I left my backpack on the floor, which met the ground with a loud *clunk*.

I felt like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders, well, literally. I felt better now, but it doesn't help that I had low stamina.

"Thanks Gon! That really helped!" I smiled at him, and he flashed me a thumbs up, I wanted to ask if he helped strangers often when this white-haired dude in a board came into view.

"Hey kid!" shouted the old man Gon was with, which I only noticed now, "That's cheating! This is a test of stamina!"

White hair ignored him and the guy grumbled under his breath.

"No it isn't Leorio! He only told us to follow!" Gon intervened. White hair seemed interested and slowed down his riding to be next to Gon. He did a little flip and now the board was under his arms. Gon seemed interested.

"So cool!" Gon complimented. White hair gave a small smile.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 12! You?"

"Hn, same." They smiled at each other and I knew that they were going to be friends already. I saw White hair give me a dirty look. Not just any dirty look, a piercing look which anyone would not bother to be in the same room with. And proceeded talking to Gon. I notice them getting farther and farther from me, and I can't help but notice that he was doing it on purpose.

My brow twitched, '_What the hell is wrong with him?' _I asked myself. I fished for something in my pocket and pulled it out.

A lollipop. I unwrapped it and popped it in my mouth. '_Strawberry.'_ And ran with the crowd.

* * *

**NOTE: THE LAST CHAPTER WAS A FLASHBACK FROM WHEN THEY WERE YOUNG. I will tell you about their mysterious flashbacks and families and why she doesn't know Killua yet. I have a lot of plans with this story and I hope you will ride along with me. Thank you. Please review. Name for her please? :)**


	3. Hurt

**_Thank_ you_ to those who reviewed,favorited and followed :) You guys are my gummy bears xD_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. But I do want to be the owner of Killua and his abs. What? Too soon?_**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** Hurt**

"_What?!"_

_Armin Reblacque, the head of Reblacque family of assassins, roared loudly causing the poor servant in front him to shake more in fear. The servant was in his mid-twenties, new to serve the head of house, after delivering news to his master who was trying desperately to keep himself from killing the red-haired servant to calm his anger. _

_The said servant shuffled nervously under his piercing gaze, his master's eyes narrowing even more as he absorbed the news that was told to him. _

"_I-It is what you have heard sir—master, sir." He quickly bit his tongue. He was still unsure what to address the fuming man in front of him. The other servants called him sir, but he just thought that master was more appropriate and sounded a lot higher and respectful. To his relief the said man didn't notice his slip up. _

"_ .Now." Armin said through clenched teeth. The servant nodded quickly and mentally relieved that he can go back now. The large metal door of the room shut with a_

_loud *__**Dong*,**__and minutes later to be open up by a beaten up 8-year old girl._

* * *

These past few hours had been really fun. Just kidding, it was humiliatingly _tiring. _After running through a corridor, coming upon a swamp which involved _more running,_ but this time with a little twist. We had to run through a fog and had to avoid being eaten by some ugly monsters.

Of course I had to trip in some slimy goo which I don't really want to know what-or even where it came from then finally succeeding. As I look around, I actually notice that we gotten fewer. Oh yeah, I haven't seen Gon and his friends, since that grumpy white-haired boy practically or mentally shooed me away.

Oh well, I usually work alone anyways.

Then we had to cook for some fat giant and a slutty looking chick. The pork went well, all passed then it came to the sushi. What in the world is that? I didn't even know that kind of dish existed. Then this bald guy came up in a fit and blurted out what ever. Resulting, I just caught some fish, cooked it, slice it to pieces, put a handful of rice in one plate as well as the fish. _Voila!_

Then I got rejected. _Ouch. _I was kind of confident in my dish too. She rejected all of the applicants actually. Then _poof!_ An old guy comes down from the sky. Then convinced her to let us make something else. So we did, we cooked some kind of egg that was literally down a cliff. Then we passed.

And now I'm here. In an airship which we were allowed to rest for a while.

I'm looking through this window, admiring how the cities looked like small jewels. I slumped on my seat. And closed my eyes for a while, enjoying how the moonlight was shining down on my eyelids. Then I heard a voice. A _familiar _voice.

"Ahh!" Gon pointed towards me like he was accusing me for a crime. "It's you! So you passed right? That's good." He smiled at me. White hair followed him. What was his name? Kila, Kilalu?

They both came to seat beside me, well Gon did his friend just followed him. So now Gon was in the middle eating which I think was chicken.

"So anyways, Killua!"

"Hm?" So that was his name.

"About what we were talking about earlier, what does your family do?" he asked as he turned round so he could face the window.

"Why are you so curious to know?" Killua did the same, unconsciously, I did too, so know we were all facing the window.

"Nothing, I just want to!" he gave a small smile. Killua sighed, and propped his elbow on the surface in front of him and cradled his chin.

"Assassins. They're assassins." My eyes widened, but quickly turned back.

"Oh, ok."

"What seriously? That's your reaction?" he asked, looking surprised then laughing after. "You really are something Gon." Said boy just grinned sheepishly.

"How about you—uh," he trailed off. I gave him a small smile.

"Katsu." He nodded in turn.

"Katsu-san, what does your family do?" he asked me, I can see Killua behind him looking at me in a side-glance.

"Oh please, just call me Katsu. And they're…bakers."

"Bakers? Like they bake cakes?" I nodded at him. He beamed. "That cool! I bet you eat a lot of sweets don't you?" I chuckled and smiled.

Gon suddenly stood up, " Can you guys wait here? I'm going to wash my hands. They're covered in grease." He showed his two glistening hands for emphasis. I gave him a look.

"That's disgusting Gon." He grinned and went away. After Gon was out of sight, Killua sat near me, where Gon was before.

"Bakers? Really? Couldn't you think of something else?" He smirked. My lips turned downward forming a frown.

* * *

"_Father, you called for me?" Katsu limply walked in front of her father who was getting up from his seat to kneel in front of her. He put two strong hands on her small shoulders, squeezing them hard, forming a new bruise for her to nurse later._

"_Tell me, dear daughter, do you know what your name means?" his voice was firm and strict. The girl shook her head. "No father, I do not."_

"_Katsu.—" he pinched a skin on her neck. The girl bit her lip. "—it means victory," _

_A sharp nail made its way through the little girl's back, tears silently forming in the girl's emerald eyes, "to win." He released the bloody girl, who was crying uncontrollably. He made his way back to his large chair and sat down with anger in his eyes._

"_I heard you met a Zoldyck." She nodded._

"_Yes, I have father."_

"_Why did you not kill him on sight then, you useless girl?!" he threw an expensive looking vase at her, which hit the floor she was currently cowering on beside her, little shards of glass clung to the side of her body. Seeing as she did not reply, Armin continued._

"_Is it because you're a coward? Scared?" he taunted. "Why don't you be more like your siblings?" he got up again and was in front of Katsu in a second. He lifted up her face by her chin, and staring into her eyes. _

_Enraged green eyes to scared emerald ones._

"_Why can't you live up to your name? Why can't you bring victory to our family?" he pulled on her raven hair,"Why does _it _have to be _**you**?"

* * *

**The name was decided on a poll on my twitter. I also thought it was the most appropriate for her. Please review. They give me fuel and inspriration to write :) Thanks for reading. Until next time, my pizza marshmallow cuties! **


End file.
